


Not in the Roll of Common Men

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dead Welsh Kings, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Ronan had been different, then.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiraly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/gifts).



> Title is from _Henry IV, Part 1,_ where Glendower appears ~~and is horribly slandered by Shakespeare.~~

"So why do you care so much? About this Glendower."

Gansey turned. It was the third day of school and he hardly knew anyone, but he'd already learned that good boys from monied families should stay away from Ronan Lynch. Ronan had sharp eyes and a sharper tongue, and didn't seem to care about a single class that wasn't Latin. He seemed faintly amused by the whole prospect of Aglionby. More damning still, when the Gansey family had reviewed the class roster, his parents hadn't heard of the Lynches beyond a farm somewhere in the area and a not-easily-explained amount of money.

But his parents had never told him who to befriend, and Gansey knew they weren't about to start.

More importantly, there was interest in Ronan's intense blue eyes. Genuine interest.

Gansey would never say no to an audience. 

"Well," he said, knowing this was the hook, "it started when I died."

Ronan shouldered his book bag. "Keep going," he said. "You eating lunch?"

Gansey nodded.

"Good, I'm starving." He led the way out of the classroom, Gansey trailing behind him--Ronan had clearly memorized the layout of Aglionby more quickly than his classmate. "What's your name again?"

"Gansey."

"Gansey?" Ronan frowned. "First name or last name?"

"Last. But everyone calls me that."

They fell into step, side by side. "So what's your first name?"

Gansey had learned it was best to get it out of the way. "Dick."

Ronan barked out a laugh. "That's amazing. Dick."

"Richard, but--" He sighed. "My father and grandfather both were Dick." 

"So Gansey," Ronan said. "And you died and came back, at least, I assume so."

"Yeah."

"And you like this king. Glendower. To the point of completely diverting our English Lit class to talk about how Shakespeare slandered his good name, not that I'm complaining."

Gansey was aware he was smiling idiotically. It was rare that someone his own age even bothered pretending to be interested in Welsh myth. "I...I think I owe him my life."

"Magic?"

Gansey nodded.

"Cool," Ronan said. "Tell me about it."


End file.
